The present invention relates to a display device and a method of operating a display device.
Recently, with the increasing use of various types of smart devices and high-resolution large screens, various types of display devices have been also developed. In particular, various types of flat panel displays (FPD) with reduced weight and volume than those of a cathode ray tube (CRT) display that was known as the “Braun tube” display have been developed. Specifically, the flat panel displays have been emerged in the market, for example, thin-film field-effect transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCD), plasma display panels (PDP), and electroluminescence (EL) devices.
On the other hand, the EL devices may be classified into an inorganic light emitting display device and an organic light emitting display device (OLED). The OLED uses the electroluminescence phenomenon in which light emission occurs when a current flows through organic fluorescence compound. Therefore, the OLED has self-emissive organic material and low power consumption and is made lightweight and thin. Also, since each OLED is a self-emitting device, light is adjustable by changing current flowing through each OLED, so that there is no need for a backlight. Therefore, the OLED display device has advantages of a rapid response speed, high emission efficiency, high luminance, and wide viewing angle.
The OLED display devices have a promising future because of the above-described advantages, and the demand for the OLED display devices has increased. In addition, there is a need for a method of reducing power consumption in the OLED display device.
Therefore, the method of reducing power consumption in the OLED display device may be devised. In particular, a method of lowering a voltage to be supplied to an OLED may be considered as the method of reducing power consumption in the OLED display device. However, when the voltage is simply lowered without considering luminance of the OLED display device, there may occur a problem that the luminance may be lowered along with reduction in power consumption. Therefore, it is not considered that the primary issue for the power consumption of the OLED display device has been resolved.